yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ctype
Welcome The Kotei page looks fine, so you're good. You signed correctly, and I'd like to thank you for your clean up of the Toya page as well. Good work, keep it up. Happy editing, ~Jacen Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 01:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, her name's Kotei, but only in the original Japanese. I'll change it to Sasuga, because you're right, in the Viz manga she's Sasuga. I'll leave a redirect for Kotei though. Ah, Yukina and Hiei's ages. We discussed this some time ago on Kazi22's talk page. The consensus is that Yukina's between 16 and 99, most likely closer to the later. Honestly, it's very possible she's just 15, but most people would have a hard time believing Hiei achieved A-class energy before he was around 10-12, and subsequently got the Jagan before the ensuing events of the series. 99 is just the upper constraint because we can't say definitively that they are as young as they appear to be, as they're demons. And it's almost a given that Yukina hasn't given birth to a child, which would make her 100+, or she would have taken her with when she left the glacial village. What do you think? Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 02:28, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it would be appropriate to clean up the confusion a bit. Do what you feel is best, and most people will agree with him being 16, so we could say that's the most common belief, or speculated age. :P Itsuki/Sensui Partnership I am almost 100 percent certain that Koenma knew about their working together, with Itsuki serving in an "assistant Spirit Detective" role. Although, we all know that Itsuki was not initially working for Spirit World as Botan was when Koenma commissioned Yusuke. Thus, we can infer that he was not initallly partnered with Shinobu to train him and give him new cases, although it's possible Itsuki commuted to spirit world as a liason, after all, he had no important ties to Ningenkai other than his attraction to Sensui. Anyhow, since Koenma says as much when explaining the "Sensui problem" to the band of heroes in Yusuke's apartment, it's a safe assumption I'd say. (: I'm curious about what others think of this as well. Do you agree? Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 21:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) haha, yea we should include a tidbit alluding to a relationship on Itsuki's page. As a Yaminade, he's got six hands that move independently of each other according to his will right? He must have had some restraint to keep them to himself, given what we know about his feelings towards shinobu. He's probably bisexual as he prefers Sensui's female personality above the non-Shinobu personalities. Well, the only active contributors on forums are me, you, wolborg, blazingkusanagi, and adv193. That's only 5 people's opinions and i can't speak for them all, but I'm not a self-proclaimed expert. I don't like to reference forum topics unless there's a definitive consensus, but you can do as you please. Use your best judgment and keep canon accuracy at the forefront of your mind. Rinku/Saguga wankage ha I have to say, you destroyed that forum. Karasu would have been destroyed easily, although he could have continued to improve concievably and made it past the prelims. Sasuga is stronger than "Team Kurama" if you will via powerscaling as you said. Go ahead and reference it it seemed legit to me lol. I prefer more sophisticated debates, although as I'm sure you can relate to, most kids on the forums are too ignorant and closed-minded to deal with. You wouldn't happen to be from the OBD, would you? Thx a lot for that bracket reference, I hadn't seen it before. -Jacen What makes you think that? lol Lol I appreciate you clearing that up for me. It was misleading as it was, but i took care of it. I'm still not comfortable calling that bandit an adoptive father to Hiei, especially since he and his group later cut ties with Hiei. If for some reason that demon felt like a father to Hiei, it was definitely a one-sided sentiment. Anyhow, from earlier, it's possible that Raizen and Kokou were married, although it's highly doubtful, something Kokou alluded to in a drunken stupor isn't solid evidence, unfortunately. I want them to be married, but w/e. is what it is. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 21:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) My opinion is that he is in fact a crow demon, though BlazingKusanagi and most others (it seems) disgree with me based on the lack of evidence other than his name translating to "crow." I feel like it would be a fair inference to classify him as a quest class/crow demon under the Debatable section of the page. Like you said, his appearance is undoubtedly supportive of that assertion. If you agree, I might add it. Ok, I just registered, username: Uchiha_Itachi It's great so far, I just can't figure out how to get an image into my sig. It's quite frustrating, not as easy as html. naruto ftw! would you consider the "energy web" created by mukuro's dimensional cuts in her anime-exclusive vs. hiei to be a separate sub-technique? btw, nice avatar. Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 23:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) as a subtechnique of her third-dimensional cutting. similar to Ura Urashima's forcefield, but instead a razor-sharp forcefield of distorted matter. Hina's deathday That's very interesting, I had forgotten about that little tidbit in the manga and be sure to check on it. Before we add it to her page, we need to both confirm the info is legit. Manga is indeed canon over the anime, but to say koorime die shortly after giving birth to forbidden children <-- shortly is somewhat vague, y'know? <- given how little we know about timekeeping in Makai. i don't know how I feel about that, though my initial reaction is that she was indeed indeed dead when Hiei was abandoned in the manga. Makes you wonder, she must have really loved that fire demon and the pregnancy MUST have been unplanned, unless she wanted to tempt fate and hope she wouldn't die, and risk orphaning her twins. def something to think about. Thx for posting the link. ~Jacen~ Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 00:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I agree, which would make Hina's fate a rare occurance among her people, which in turn makes the tear stone's she shed proportionally more precious to her offspring. hm... i actually prefer the manga's rendition of hina's life in that sense. Suicide is just too tragic, I find it hard to believe she didn't know she was carrying twins and that it was forbidden. SHe brought her fate on herself and triggered Hiei's hell. K, then. we wrapped things up nicely. :) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Chat ^^ Check this out, it's about time they developed it Three Kings Inconsistencies Ah, I'm glad you brought that up, I find it almost impossible to accept that those six demons were able to gain S-class status through training under Genkai in the anime, but as you said it's stated in the manga. During the Spirit detective and Dark tournament sagas Yusuke goes through what amounts to a profound metamorphosis in order to obtain upper B class levels.I find it hard to believe those six demons were quick studies and none of them could have had Yusuke's level of motivation to improve, ironically, their only motivation seems to be to get stronger than Yusuke. I think that Togashi threw out consistency when he formulated the Three Kings tourney. The only reason I can think of to justify such a radical power increase is the fact that they had at least a couple years to improve to S- class, where Yusuke's progression from D to B+ took place in less than a year? Also, they demons had the constant companionship of 5 training partners equally driven to improve. Do you have an alternate explanation? Hiei_Jaganshi (talk) 17:52, April 30, 2011 (UTC)